


Cursed AU

by SicaTi



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Magical Creatures, Spoilers - The Battle For Mewni, Werewolf, some flipped up stuff will happen, someone might die, won't be anny shipping in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaTi/pseuds/SicaTi
Summary: When Star and Marco decide to look for magical berries in another dimension, some stuff goes wrong and now they have to deal with awful and dangerous curses...





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's the first fanfic I decided to actually share with anyone! I am not the best writer, though, so don't expect any flawless writing~  
> My mind is really messed up so I like to create really crazy fanfics, so expect a lot of messed up and unexpected things to happen! It's also my first fanfic for SvTFoE~  
> My main language isn't English though, so if you notice any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them! Thanks a lot!
> 
> And now... Enjoy! :3  
> -Sica

“It’s a middle of the night, Star!” A half-whisper of a teenage boy could be heard in the woods. “Why would you wake me up and drag into the middle of some kind of weird forest?”

“You’ll see! It’s totally gonna be worth it!” A magical princess was pulling the boy’s hand, making him follow her. She looked really excited about something, a wide smile on her face.

They were walking through the forest, but it wasn’t a normal, Earth forest. Everything had different colors, even leaves on the trees were in more purple hue and had shapes nobody would ever imagine. Something was moving here and there, making ominous sounds. It was weirdly dark in there, even for a night. The path they were walking on was really narrow, that’s why they couldn’t walk next to each other. Now and then the teenager got poked with the branches that were semi blocking the way, it eventually tore his hoodie a bit.

“Just don’t fall asleep back there, Marco!” Star said facetiously over her shoulder to her best friend as he yawned.

“Can you finally tell me where we’re going?” Marco kept asking. “This forest is even scarier than the forest of certain death and that has to mean something!” suddenly he jumped due to ominous growling, hissing and roaring in the distance.

“We’re almost there!” the princess didn’t seem to care about the sounds in the bushes.

They kept walking for about a minute, Star more and more excited every second. The path began to get a bit wider, but forest still looked really scary. Marco kept walking behind Star. 

Suddenly, Star stopped, making Marco bump on her back. He stepped back and then looked at the princess, who was looking at him now. “We’re here!”

They were on the beginning of some small meadow in the middle of the forest. Sky was visible here, unlike on the path they were on before, so three moons were visible on the sky in purple hue. There were a lot of weird constellations, too, probably there were more stars visible from here than from Earth. Leaves on the trees in mystic shapes were giving this place some mysterious vibes. There were some weird-looking bugs flying around that were glowing with pinkish light, they looked pretty much like little fusions of butterflies and fireflies - butterfireflies. Grass looked weirdly soft here. In light of three moons it was finally visible that it wasn’t actually purple, but more pinkish. There was a little pack of creatures that looked like squirrels, rats and lizards mixed together, but they all ran away as Star and Marco approached, making weird noises similar to hissing and squeaking. A fallen tree was separating whole meadow on two, its trunk near one of its ends. It looked like something strong made whole tree collapse, but the tree itself was rotten on the inside. A sound of leaves moved by the wind was giving this place some weird charm.

“...Woah…” Marco looked around, impressed by how beautiful a place in the middle of scary forest can be.

“Pretty place, huh?” Star said calmly, looking at her friend with half closed eyes. “One night in this dimension takes about… one thousand years for us! And today it’s the exact midnight for this place! I heard it has it’s charm when this happens, so I brought us here, but I also heard that on exact midnight in this exact spot grow berries that taste like bubblegum!” 

“...Bubblegum?” Marco gave the princess confused look.

“Yeah! They say these are the best berries in the universe!”

The teenage boy looked around the meadow once more. “...I don’t see any berries here.”

“It’s because it’s not the time yet! They’ll grow in a five minutes or so. I brought us here earlier ‘cause I expected us to get lost.”

“Wait,” Marco said after a short moment of silence as his friend walked forward to sit on the fallen tree and wait. “why didn’t you open portal in this spot and take us here when it was the time?”

“I heard that any magic around this place can affect those berries or something so they wouldn’t grow at all.” Said Star, playing with her wand by tossing it from hand to hand.

The boy sat next to his friend, looking at the item she was holding. “You can’t use your wand here neither then.” he noticed.

Princess stopped playing with the wand and looked at it. “Oh. You’re right.” she hid the item in her little star-shaped handbag. “So we’ll have to do it… the hard way.” she said the last part in a really ominous voice. Marco chuckled.

They waited for few minutes, falling asleep on each other in the meantime. Some weird glow made Marco open his eyes slightly, when he noticed some certain places on the ground glowing it's own light. Little blue plants started to slowly get from underneath the ground in those spots. The boy opened his eyes widely now, straighten up and shaking Star so she would wake up as well. “Star! Wake up!”

“Just a minute…” she mumbled but as her friend shook her once more, a little stronger than before, she opened and rubbed her eyes. “Whassoin’ on..?” she asked with a sleepy voice.

“Look!” Marco pointed one of the little bushes that were growing bigger every second. Star gasped as it was something really nice to watch. 

“It’s happening!” she whispered loudly. There was no need to whisper, but she just felt like it was a right thing to do as if loud speaking was supposed to scare the plants away.

After all the bushes got a certain height, about a normal Earth berry bush height, they all were covering whole meadow. Both Star and marco had to put their legs onto the tree they were sitting on not to step on new grown plants. Little flowers began to grow in their eyes on every single bush. They had many different colors: red, yellow, white, purple, pink, blue, orange, brown, etc. All of them had reddish pink insides.   
All the flowers began to bloom at the very same time and after few seconds their petals began to get dryer and dryer, until all of them fell off the bushes. Some of the petals flew away with the wind, making this whole natural spectacle even better. Star caught one petal and looked at it as it scattered in her hands, becoming a pile of dust wind took back after a moment. Marco caught one into his mouth by accident and choked on it, so he had to cough it out.   
When all petals disappeared and turned into dust, little reddish pink insides of the flowers began to slowly grow, changing color into blue and then back to pink, but now more purplish pink. They slowly began to get shapes of pretty big berries. Some of them had little light-blue speckles. After a minute, everything stopped and Star and Marco were in the middle of meadow full of berries.

They were sitting still for a second, looking how much more beautiful whole place looked with berries that had their own light. Suddenly Star let out a little “ouch" and hit herself in the back of her neck reflexively. “I didn’t know those lightning bugs bite." she semi-whispered to herself, rubbing the place butterfirefly bit her, and then getting up from the tree. “Come on, we have only an hour to get as many as possible!” She smiled as she turned to Marco, who was still staring at magical bushes. He snapped out and looked at his friend.

“Oh, yeah! Right!” he said as he got up as well, trying not to step on any berry. “...What do you want to collect them to?” he asked.

Star stood still for a moment and then took out a little plastic bag from her handbag. “Good thing I forgot to throw this thing away!” She said rather to herself as she shook the bag a bit. 

They both were collecting berries for few minutes, joking around and talking about random stuff. It took them about ten minutes to collect half of the bag.

“These are delicious!” Said Star who was eating half of fruits she was collecting. Marco, who also tried some earlier, nodded in agreement. 

Then he froze.

He turned around immediately, but nobody was behind him. He could swear he felt someone’s breath on his neck, though. And heard some kind of quiet… growl?

“Are you okay?” the princess noticed her friend’s fear on his face. She looked at him, confused and concerned.

“I…” Marco was still looking behind himself, when after a second he turned to Star. “...Are there any monsters around here?”

Mewnian shrugged. “Maybe. I’ve never been here before.”

“...I think something.. or someone.. is here.” the boy confessed. He looked on the sides once more.

“Well, then it better doesn’t come here or we’ll teach them a lesson about interrupting us collecting bubblegum berries!” said Star, half seriously, half facetiously, taking her wand out of her handbag. “Let’s collect some more berries and go home.”

Marco just nodded and went back to collecting fruits. 

-

“The ones with blue spots are the sweetest!” Said the princess excitedly.

“I see some blue ones near the tree!” Marco approached into the direction he just pointed. He was stepping carefully not to destroy even one leaf from the bushes. He got to the right place and was about to bend down to collect more berries, when…

A surprised, painful, girly scream could be heard probably in whole forest. Marco got hit by something from behind. Whatever it was it was strong enough to throw him right into the bush. He could hear awful, loud growls and roars above him. He screamed once more due to pain in his right shoulder as the beast seemed to try to rip it to shreds with its sharp like knives teeth. The boy was trying to do his best to get the monster off of him but he failed. “STAR!”

Star reacted immediately after Marco screamed. She gasped and turned around, dropping the bag half full of berries. She ran towards the bush and tried to kick the monster off of her best friend, but the beast easily pushed her away. After Marco yelled her name, she understood she was forced to use magic at this point. She took her wand out and aimed at monster. “RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!” she yelled the spell. A giant fist in rainbow colors flew out of her wand and punched the beast off of her friend, but the monster was ready to attack again after half a minute, so she aimed again and yelled: “NARWHAL BLAST!”. Several narwhals appeared and injured the beast, so it gave up and ran back into the forest.

Star approached more, kneeling next to wounded Marco. “Are you okay?”

The boy tried to lean on his healthy arm, groaning in pain anytime he moved his hurt arm even a bit. He grabbed his shoulder with left hand. “...N-no… ouch..” 

The princess took Marco’s good arm and pulled it, helping the boy get up. “Let’s just go home..” 

They got out of the bushes only to notice that all that was left of the berries were just piles of dust. Except for the ones in the bag in the middle of the meadow.

“Magic had to burn them all…” Star walked towards it and picked up the bag, putting berries that fell out of it when she dropped it back into it as Marco began to look for interdimensional scissors in his pockets. 

“Uhh, Star?” He said to the princess who approached to him after a moment. “I think I lost my scissors…”

“What?!” Shouted Star, terrified that the two of them got stuck in another dimension, most likely forever since the girl haven’t told anyone where they were going. 

“Don’t panic,” the boy tried to calm his friend down. “I had them few minutes ago so I probably dropped them in the bush!” he finished.

“Oh. I’ll go get them, then!” Star said as she ran towards the bush Marco was in just a minute ago, tossing the bag of berries to the boy. Since he was holding his wound this whole time though, the bag was now all in blood.

The mewnian used her wand as a flashlight to find the scissors. She looked through whole bush, finding the right item after few minutes, half buried in the ground, probably by the monster by accident. “Gotcha!” She picked the scissors up, shaking the dirt off of them and getting back to Marco who was sitting on the fallen tree now. “I’ve got them! We can go home!” she said, proudly holding the item up. Marco got up with a quiet groan and picked up the bag of berries he put next to him earlier.

Star used the scissors to cut out a portal back to Earth, letting Marco walk through it first and following him. The blue hole closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out some interesting facts, Star and Marco decide to head to the demon prince for help. Visit only raises more questions, though.

Marco was running through the forest. He didn’t know how or he got there, but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was the fact that something was chasing him. He heard it’s roars and loud, fast steps. The boy was running as fast as possible, not turning behind. The sweat was running down his face. The thing was getting closer, though. Marco was exhausted, but he had to keep running or he would surely be killed by whatever was after him. He knew that.  
He was looking ahead all the time, noticing the end of the path nigh: there were only giant bushes in front of him now. They were so tight the boy didn’t think he would succeed in getting through them, but he had no choice. The trees were blocking sides of the path even tighter and the thing was still chasing him, so, not thinking twice and covering his face with his arms, he jumped right into the bushes. When he got to the other side of it, he was covered in scratches the thorns. He fell on the ground with a groan, but then he tried to be as quiet as possible, holding his breath and hoping the thing that was after him wouldn’t get to the other side of the bush. Surprisingly, he didn’t hear any roar, growl or steps that were awfully loud before. After laying on the ground for good five minutes, he decided to finally get up, realizing he’s alone for sure. Then he noticed that he was on the edge of a cliff. When he looked at it, he saw a giant, white moon that was covering like three quarter of the sky. It was an extraordinary view. Marco could feel something weird inside when he was looking at the moon like that…  
And then he felt pain in his shoulder.

Marco gasped as he quickly got up, grabbing his shoulder with a painful groan. He got confused for a second, and then he realized he was in his room in bed in the darkness. All that just happened was just a dream. He remembered how he got injured and looked at his arm, confused. “...Must’ve lied on it when I fell asleep.” he whispered to himself, trying to figure out what caused the sudden blow of pain in the wound. He moved his shoulder around, hissing quietly as he did, and lied down, trying to fall back asleep. He couldn’t for a long time, though. 

 

“Good morning, Marco!” As the boy opened his eyes, he saw a face of the princess of Mewni really close to his face, so close that their noses were almost touching. Marco answered with a surprised scream and falling out of his bed on the ground.

“Star!” he exhaled as he climbed up back on the bed with his arms, groaning a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to check on you!” the mewnian sat on the boy’s bed. “You know, since you’re hurt and it’s kinda my fault…”

“I’ve had worse injuries, I’ll be fine.” Marco got up and flicked the dirt that was formerly on the ground off his pajamas. He walked around the bed, towards the door that was leading to the hallway. 

Star lied down on the bed on her back, looking at her friend upside down now. “Worse than a werewolf bite?” she asked semi-sarcastically.

Marco froze in place with his hand on the door handle. “...A what bite…?” he asked quietly, looking at the princess dumbfounded.

“A werewolf bite?” Star repeated, scratching the back of her neck, which was a little difficult for her as she was laying on her back. “You know, this monster that attacked you last night?”

“That was a werewolf?!” the boy shouted in surprise, terrified, as he rapidly turned around to face his friend.

“Pff, duuh!” answered princess as it was something perfectly normal and obvious. “I thought you knew!”

“How was I suppos--” he groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “...Is the bite… you know… turning people into werewolves too?” He asked, a little calmer, but still concerned.

Star shrugged, making a little mutter-like sound. “I’ve never been bitten by one. I usually was the one that was biting them.”

Marco just gave her a really confused look.

“...What? I didn’t always have a magic wand to fight monsters!”

The human sighed. “Is there any way you can check it? Anybody you can ask about it?”

The girl sat up rapidly and lost balance for a second, due to dizziness caused by too fast movements. Then she let the question sink for a moment. “I bet Glossaryck would know… if he was here…” she said, more to herself than to Marco, her expression pensive.

“Maybe your parents?” the boy proposed.

“So they know I sneaked out of the castle in the middle of the night? Are you crazy??” Star lifted her arms up as she spoke, reacting like her friend would just propose fighting a dragon with a toothpick.

“Hmm…” Marco thought for a moment, looking at the floor. Then he looked at his friend. “...I think I might have an idea…”

-

“You let yourself get bitten by a werewolf? That’s honestly pathetic!” a young demon chuckled, looking at his TV screen, playing some shooter game. He was surprisingly good at it, despite playing on pad.

“It took me by surprise!” answered Marco, a little embarrassed.

“Can you help us, Tom, or not?” asked Star, scratching her neck. She didn’t sound happy about asking the Lucitor prince for help.

“I think werewolves do curse people by biting them, I’m not sure, though.” Tom shrugged. “The werewolf curse isn’t really a demon curse. It’s black magic. That means I can’t really help, sorry.”

“I thought demon magic and black magic is the same.” said Marco.

“Pff, rude!” the demon looked at the boy with two of his eyes, a little offended. “For your information, it is not the same kind of magic.”

“Yeesh, sorry!” the boy leaned away a bit, knowing what upsetting the Lucitor could cause. He didn’t really get what the demon was mad about, though. He hid his hands in pockets of his hoodie.

“Looks like we’ve been wasting time here!” Star rolled her eyes, grabbing Marco’s arm, automatically pulling it out of his pocket. “Come on Marco, let’s just-- just…” suddenly, the princess began to feel really dizzy. Her vision and sounds around got blurred and he began to feel really sleepy. She heard her friend’s distant voice, saying “Star? Are you okay?” before everything turned black.

“Star!” Marco yelled as the girl fainted, trying to think fast and catch her. He succeeded in doing so. “What’s going on? She was just fine!” he said to Tom, who threw his pad on the ground, helping the boy put the princess on the couch nearby. 

“Did she eat anything bad? Got bitten by something?” Tom began to ask, looking at his ex, concerned.

“She was eating those weird bubblegum berries last night, but I did, too, and I’m perfectly fine, so I don’t think that’s it…!” Marco began thinking out loud.

“Bubblegum berries..?... hey, you were in Berrista dimension and you didn’t invite me?” figured out Tom, again, a little offended.

“That’s not important now!” answered the boy, a little annoyed. “Besides, it was Star who woke me up in the middle of the night to take me there!”

“She wouldn’t miss the berry bloom" the demon chuckled. Suddenly, his expression became terrified. “...Marco, have you perhaps seen little flying bugs that were glowing pink there?”

Marco looked at Tom confused. “Uhh, yeah, there were a lot of them!” he answered, remembering the amazing view the butterfireflies were making.

“Now, focus,” the demon placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “ did any of them bit Star?” His voice sounded deadly serious, his expression concerned.

The human quickly tried to remember every detail of last night. He thought for a longer minute in silence. “I… I don’t- no, wait, I think one bit her in her neck!” he answered, suddenly remembering that Star mentioned that she ‘didn’t know those things - butterfireflies - bite’. He pointed at own back of his neck.

Tom let Marco go, approaching to the princess and gently moving her on her side. When he succeeded, he moved her hair out of her back to see a really big, dark-red blemish on mewnian’s neck, probably getting on her upper back under her clothes. It looked disgusting.

Marco gasped.

“That is NOT normal!” he said, pointing the spot.

“That’s not good, either.” said Tom, getting up in surprise. “I saw something like that somewhere a while ago.” The demon moved his finger. Suddenly, some large, creepy book in leather cover, rushed by fire, put itself in Tom’s hands. He quickly opened it and began to riffle it with his powers.

“What is it…?” Marco looked at the book with weird marking on the cover, noticing it had horns on the upper edge, some golden ornaments and ominous, irregular, red markings that were creating a pentagram and something that was reminding goat skull with three horns in the middle. It also had material bookmark and some misplaced pages that were sticking out from the inside of the book.

“The Curses Guide.” Tom answered, still looking for something in the book. The human approached him, looking into the book from above of demon’s shoulder.

Tom suddenly stopped riffling the pages, putting his finger on a chapter with a drawing of the butterfirefly. The writing was incomprehensible for Marco. The demon read the title.

“«Stellapilio», that’s it!” said Tom. “Those creatures are cursed and they are cursing every person they bite!” 

“So Star’s cursed?” asked Marco with surprise and concern. He looked at his best friend, who was still lying unconscious on the couch.

“Yeah… this curse is really dangerous…!” explained also concerned demon. “They wrote here that it’s slowly taking all energy from the cursed, eventually killing them… it takes about a week…”

“So you’re saying that she might die? ...do you know how to get rid of it??”

Tom turned the page.

“There is a recipe for a cure… I think my servants could decoct it!” the demon said with hope in his voice. “It will take a while, though. You should take care of Star until then. They wrote here that casting spells makes it worse.”

The boy nodded and turned towards his best friend. He sat on the floor, in front of the couch, leaned onand waited.

-

Star slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a leather back of a couch. She did recognized it quickly and she turned on her other side, now facing inside of a big, underground, goth-y room. She looked around, firstly noticing Tom, who was playing his video game again. Then she noticed Marco who was sitting on the side of demon’s armchair, holding second pad in his hands. They were talking about something, probably about the game they were playing. The princess groaned as she tried to sit up, placing her hand on her forehead. Her head hurt a little and she couldn’t remember how she ended up on the couch. Her best friend quickly noticed that she woke up, dropping the pad on the armchair and walking towards her. Tom paused the game at the same time, turning into that direction. 

“Star! You finally woke up!” said Marco, who supported her as she decided to get up from the couch.

“What happened? Why was I sleeping in Tom’s room?” She asked the last question like it was something incredibly gross, shaking a bit.

“You passed out.” the human decided to explain. “Then me and Tom found out you’ve been cursed…”

“I’ve been what?” Star asked, but it didn’t really sound like a question. She looked at her friend and then at her ex with confusion.

“Long story. I’ll tell you when we’ll be back home.”

“Did you find out anything about that werewolf curse thingy when I was out cold?” The princess looked at a book that was lying on a little table next to Tom’s armchair. She had to know what it is because she pointed it as she spoke. Marco’s sight followed.

“Wait…” he approached the demon now, who was observing whole situation. “...You said it’s a curse guide! Isn’t there anything about werewolves in there then?”

“I already told you" Tom shrugged with apologizing expression. “Werewolves are black magic, not demon magic! There’s nothing in the demon books about black magic.”

Marco sighed. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see or whatever.”

“Good luck you two!” said the demon, unpausing the game as the human opened the portal to Earth and both him and mewnian princess walked through it. “You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me some time to write, but I'm satisfied with this chapter! Writing next chapter might take some time due to the fact I nearly had this one finished when I posted the first one, so be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco are trying their best to gain more information about Marco's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot to post this chapter! Ha...  
> Sorry.

“I just think you should be a bit more careful with your spells now.” the princess heard her friend’s voice from behind as he was putting bandages on her back. He was doing it very precisely, what was taking quite some time to do.

 

Star ‘psssh'ed. “I can withstand a week without magic!” she crossed her arms.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about…” Marco said quietly with concern, more to himself. He knew how often his friend was using magic, even after promising to herself to use it less.

 

“What is taking you so long?” the mewnian asked, apparently not hearing the boy’s mutter.

 

“I’m actually almost done!” stated Marco, taping the last edge of the bandage.

 

“What did you even do this for?” asked Star, stroking the bandage on the back of her neck as Marco walked away to hide first aid kit.

 

“Well, who knows if it won’t spread?” Marco hid the rest of the bandages in the kit and closed it. “It’s better to isolate infected part just in case!” 

 

“I don’t think that’s how magic works, Marco.” the princess looked at her friend that was heading towards his room’s exit. As he left, Star looked around Marco’s room.

 

It was small, just like she remembered it. She also remembered that’s how her room in Diaz’s house looked like before her redecorating. Her Earth room… she felt like wasn’t there for ages. Like it was gone for such a long time… it was partly true, though. Unfortunately, she wasn’t going to bring it back anytime soon. Her parents asked her to stay on Mewni for the rest of her training due to the fact Glossaryck could no longer train her. She obviously wasn’t happy with this idea, but there was nothing she could do. 

The princess actually missed this little book guy. He maybe was really annoying sometimes, maybe he betrayed them, but he was also a good teacher. He did teach her a lot of cool spells and how to ‘deep down’, which saved her skin quite a few times. Actually, if he wouldn’t betray them, she probably would be stuck forever in wherever she was after drowning in her wand. But the fact that she saw him there was bothering her a little, too. If she was dead, would that mean he was…

 

The door cracked as Marco came back, making Star snap back to the reality.

 

“So,” started the boy, not noticing his friend spacing out a second ago. “What do we do now?”

 

“Huh?” the princess still was a little confused with reality, not getting what Marco meant immediately.

 

“About the curses and stuff…” the boy sat next to Star on his bed. 

 

“Oh! ...I honestly have no idea.” the princess looked at the floor. The two of them remained quiet for few minutes, both thinking.

 

“...Maybe we should ask your parents about that but in a way they wouldn’t realize we’re the ones who’s been cursed…” Marco broke the silence.

 

“That’s… actually pretty good idea..!” answered mewnian after a moment. “I think I even know how to do it!” she looked at her friend with a mischievous smile.

 

“I don’t like that face.” said Marco, leaning away a little with scared expression.

 

Star got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Marco stayed in place. He was looking at the door for few seconds as the princess came back into the room with embarrassed expression. 

 

“...Can I have your scissors?”

 

Marco rolled his eyes as he got up, taking the dimensional scissors out of his pocket.

 

-

 

They teleported to one of the corridors in the Butterfly castle. Both looked around. The corridor was long, every now and then stood a filar on one side. The opposing wall was mostly covered in stained glass, letting colorful sunshine into the room. There was also ornate carpet on the floor.

 

Suddenly, the door on one end of the corridor opened and the queen of Mewni walked through it. She seemed lost in thought.

 

Star rushed towards her, Marco following after a second. “Mom!”   
  


Queen Moon jumped in surprise a little as she heard her daughter’s voice,turning her head into her direction. “Star? You scared me.”

 

“Hi, queen.” Said Marco as he and the princess stood next to Moon.

 

“Mom, I have a question to you.” Started Star, not really thinking how she was gonna play it out. “Do you--”

 

“Star, please, not now.” The queen interrupted and continued walking. “I’m really busy.” 

 

Both teens followed Moon.

 

“Busy with what?” the princess asked almost sarcastically.

 

“Now when Toffee is gone, we have to focus on getting the book of spells and Glossaryck back.”

 

“Why is it so important to get him back? There is nobody left who could use it to evil or whatever!” Said the princess, her voice a bit indignant. No wonder why, though: all the queen was talking about for the last couple of days was Glossaryck. 

 

“He needs to continue your training!” answered Moon, not looking at her daughter.

 

“He’s dead!” Yelled the princess, covering her mouth right away. In fact, she wasn’t sure if Glossaryck was dead. He probably wasn’t since Star herself wasn’t either. She didn’t really know why she said that.

 

Both Moon and Marco were looking at Star with surprise.

 

“...dead?” said the queen, breaking weird silence that suddenly filled the whole corridor.

 

“I mean, I don’t know if he’s actually  _ dead, _ I’d have to be dead too I mean! He just said it was a place nobody has ever been before or something and he was trying to feed me with that weird magic-not-magic soup that later I--” she was speaking fastly and barely understandable.

 

“Star, Star, please!” the queen interrupted the princess to silence her, which worked. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you’ve seen Glossaryck?”

 

“...You didn’t ask?” Star raised her shoulders and gave her mother an awkward smile.

 

Moon sighed in an answer.

 

“...When did this happen?” she asked after a moment.

 

“Right before I dipped down, I think.” Said the princess, shrugging.

 

“I see…” the queen was silent for a minute. She looked at her daughter. “...Star, can I have your wand?”

 

“My wand?...” the princess took the item out, looking at it and then giving her mother confused look. “...Why?”

 

“From what you’ve just said, Glossaryck had to get into the wand somehow. At least I think he did…” Moon took the wand from Star’s hands. “If that’s true, maybe there is a way to get him out of there.”

 

“I’m not sure he’s in there…” Star mumbled out, but she didn’t resist when her mother took the item out of her hands.

 

“There is a possibility so we have to check it.” said the queen, looking carefully at the wand. “I’ll give you it back when we’ll be done with it.” saying this, she left the two teenagers in the corridor.

 

“ _ Great _ .” the princess threw her hands up, sounding annoyed, as her mother left the room. “Not only we didn’t learn anything but now I don’t even have my wand!”

 

“Technically, you can’t really use magic anyway.” Marco pointed out.

 

Star raised her finger to answer somehow, but she didn’t say anything. Her friend had a point. After an awkward second she sighed and lowered her hand. She turned around and began to walk in circles, trying to figure out what to do. Her friend was watching her walk back and forth for a moment, then he leaned against the filar, trying to figure out what to do himself. They remained silent for several minutes.

 

And then Star gasped. “Kelly!”

 

Marco looked at her, confused. “Kelly?”

 

“I just remembered that she told me once that she has a friend that is a werewolf!” the princess explained. “Maybe she knows something about the curse!” she gave her friend a determined smile.

 

“Let’s just hope this friend of her isn’t too insecure to talk about it.” threw Marco.

 

“We’ll have to find out!” said Star as she took out Marco’s interdimensional scissors and opened up some portal.

 

“Where did you…” started the boy, pointing the scissors in confusion.

 

“Oh please, Marco, I could rob you and you wouldn’t even notice.”

-

 

“A werewolf bite you say?” green-haired teenage girl known as Kelly looked at her little sword. “I never really asked Earle about his curse itself.” she said, looking at two other teenagers.

 

Star and Marco sighed at the same time. 

 

“Let’s just go home.” said the princess of mewni with tired tone, turning around.

 

“Wait!” Kelly approached the two friends. “I can just tell you where he lives so you could ask him personally!” the girl gave both of them a little smile. 

 

“Really?” asked Marco, a bit of hope in his voice.

 

“Yeah, he likes company! Although he’s a bit… unstable.” the green haired girl shook her hand a little.

 

The human gave the mewnian questionable look.

 

“It’s still the best option we have.” Star raised her shoulders and gave her friend a little smile.

 

“I can give you directions from your castle." continued Kelly. “He lives on Mewni. If you want me to, of course.”

  
Star and Marco looked at each other, and then back on Kelly. Marco inhaled and exhaled. “Tell us where he lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be... I dunno when it'll be posted. I have basic idea about it but I dunno when I'll be able to write it down with school starting and such...


End file.
